Guilty, the sentence
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A vida de Will não está nada fácil. Desde o caso com Abigail Hobbs tudo parece fora de controle, mas o crime não para.Uma nova série de assassinatos tem inicio e o empático colaborador do FBI começa a perder-se de si mesmo. Porém existe uma tábua que pode ser sua salvação. Hannibal Lecter é o homem que estende a mão e parece querer tirar Will desse mar de destruição. (Hannigram)
1. Parte 01

**Título: **Guilty, the sentence  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Hannibal  
**Ship: **Lecter + Will  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **slash, suspense, policial, terror  
**Direitos Autorais:** Hannibal não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Will não ia ficar alucinando com um cervo preto, se é que me entende... Contem spoilers da série

* * *

**Guilty, the sentence**

**Kaline Bogard**

Parte 01

_Quantico, Virginia_

– Por isso quando o motivo é descoberto partes importantes do quebra-cabeças começam a se encaixar. Faz sentido o porquê da escolha das vítimas, forma das mortes e; principalmente, o _estilo_ do assassino.

Will Graham discursava para a sala cheia de recrutas do FBI e possíveis trainees, os futuros profissionais mais brilhantes que a instituição podia conseguir. Mentes que pretendiam ficar a disposição da justiça para a solução de crimes assustadores, inimagináveis.

Mortes causadas por pessoas que Will conseguia ler e com as quais era capaz de estabelecer um laço empático como ninguém mais no mundo; e que lhe valia a pouco lisonjeira alcunha de ser tão insano quanto os homens que ajudava a caçar.

– Nessa série de crimes pegamos o suspeito pela sua necessidade de conexão. Stammets precisava ter ligação com algo, pois ele se sentia deslocado, desconectado. Sem um lugar no mundo – passou a imagem na tela e a foto seguinte era um corpo semi decomposto coberto por cogumelos e outros tipos de fungos. Uma imagem chocante.

Conforme sua aula continuava, Graham mantinha o tom de voz firme, mas um tanto apático. Sem paixão. Não que não gostasse do que fazia, ele gostava de dar aulas, de compartilhar seu conhecimento. Mas a docência o obrigava a um nível de socialização que o incomodava.

Tentara se convencer da inexistência da "socialização"; afinal, ele falava e eles o ouviam. Era uma via de mão única.

Inocente engano.

Os alunos não escutavam tão somente. Eles olhavam, assistiam, bebiam cada palavra ditada pelos lábios de Will. Era quase como se os alunos pudessem _alimentar-se_ dele.

E havia a admiração, tão forte e inegável quanto uma terceira presença no auditório da FBI Academy. Aqueles jovens agentes o admiravam como se ele fosse uma espécie de celebridade no assunto.

Celebridade por pensar como um criminoso. Sintonizar-se com _qualquer_ serial killer.

A admiração era o que mais incomodava Will. O rapaz não queria reconhecimento ou tietagem. Queria apenas ajudar a tornar um mundo um lugar melhor. Um lugar onde não existisse mais sofrimento para jovens como Abigail Hobbs...

Com um suspiro pesado Graham voltou a realidade. Percebeu que perdera o foco por quase um minuto, mergulhado em seus pensamentos enquanto a tela exibia uma foto do "jardim" de Eldon Stammets.

Os alunos apenas aguardavam, observando admirados aquele mestre excêntrico em seu brilhantismo, num silêncio absoluto.

Quando Will fez menção de abrir os lábios e retomar o fio da meada, dando prosseguimento à aula, notou uma silhueta aproximando-se da entrada do auditório. Um olhar de relance arrancou outro profundo suspiro do rapaz.

Era Jack Crawford.

A presença do agente especial só podia significar uma coisa: um crime hediondo acontecera. Sua presença era requisitada para fazer o que sabia de melhor. Pensar como o autor do assassinato.

Sem que fosse preciso dizer qualquer coisa os alunos começaram a recolher suas coisas. A aula acabara.

**H&W**

_Black Rivers, Carolina do Norte_

Will parou a frente da casa e observou. A construção era antiga e bem conservada. A movimentação dos policiais e técnicos forenses amassava consideravelmente a grama verde, mas era nítido o cuidado que os antigos proprietários tinham com o lugar.

Durante a viagem de poucas horas entre os estados vizinhos Crawford adiantou alguns detalhes do caso para que Will ficasse atualizado sobre o cenário que encontrariam.

Ao entrar na sala a mente do rapaz fechou-se e focou-se completamente na cena que se desenrolavam diante de seus olhos.

A sala principal estava razoavelmente arrumada, nada estava fora do lugar, não havia nenhum detalhe que poderia ser indício de uma briga ou tentativa de defesa por parte da vítima.

No centro do local, sobre o carpete estampado, estava um homem deitado de barriga para cima. Havia um corte tão profundo em sua garganta que quase decepara-lhe a cabeça. Do ferimento escorrera muito sangue, formando uma mancha sob o corpo. Além disso, seus braços descansavam em cima do tórax, terminando em tocos nos pulsos, pois as mãos pareciam ter sido retalhadas por algum objeto cortante a ponto de restar uma massa sanguinolenta no lugar onde deveriam estar os dedos. Era um homem alto e de constituição forte, cabelos ondulados grisalhos e sobrancelhas grossas.

– As mãos foram destruídas enquanto ele estava vivo – Zeller falou num tom cansado – Arrisco dizer isso por causa da coagulação. O sangue nos pulsos não é característico do pós morte.

– Cliff Doussett – Katz começou a explicar – Quarenta e sete anos, mecânico, casado. Tem um filho. A mulher e o garoto viajaram para Ohio, para uma entrevista na Universidade de Ohio. Eles já foram avisados e estão tentando voltar.

Jack, que estivera olhando expressão compenetrada de Will, percebeu que era hora de deixar que o rapaz fizesse o seu papel.

– Todos pra fora – o agente especial disse.

Ninguém questionou. Zeller e Katz, assim como os técnicos forenses, saíram silenciosamente da sala.

Então foi a vez de Crawford se retirar.

– Quando estiver pronto fale comigo, Will – pediu, numa forma de dizer que ele deveria usar o tempo necessário antes de chamá-lo de volta.

Graham balançou a cabeça de forma um tanto nervosa, evitando contato visual. Então respirou fundo e observou o rosto descolorado de Dousset. Fechou os olhos devagar. Apesar disso todo o cenário continuou gravado em sua mente. Quadro a quadro foi remontando os eventos em ordem decrescente. O sangue do carpete voltou todo para o corpo do morto, imediatamente em seguida o corte da garganta desapareceu, as mãos estavam inteiras novamente. O homem assassinado abriu os olhos e os fixou em Will por breves segundos, antes de se levantar e ficar de costas para o rapaz.

Graham caminhou poucos passos até chegar a janela e escondeu-se atrás das grandes cortinas azuis. Respirou fundo novamente, como se tentasse puxar um pouco de coragem com o ar. Ao invés disso, foi a própria essência do assassino que penetrou no corpo de Will.

Ele afastou a cortina lentamente.

– Eu já estava na casa, esperando por Doussett. Eu o conheço e sei de seus hábitos. Sei que ele estará sozinho em casa essa noite...

Enquanto se afasta Graham percebe que tem uma barra de ferro em suas mãos, não era muito grande, no entanto de peso maciço.

– Me aproximo devagar para não chamar atenção e acerto sua nuca sem você se dar conta do que está acontecendo – colocou suas palavras em prática atingindo a cabeça de Cliff Dousset, que caiu pesadamente no chão.

O rapaz caiu de joelhos ao lado do homem, a barra de ferro escapou de suas mãos e rolou silenciosa pelo carpete. O golpe fora forte o suficiente para tirar os sentidos da vítima. Se ele sobrevivesse talvez acabasse com um aneurisma.

– Tenho uma faca de caça. E é isso que eu uso para lhe ensinar uma lição – Will ajeita o homem na poisção correta, pois ele caíra de costas e arruma as mãos dele sobre seu tórax. Simula pegar uma faca do casaco e objeto realmente vem firmemente seguro em seus dedos.

Com uma violência que não lhe pertencia Will Graham acertou as mãos do dono da casa. O fio da faca é tão afiado que quase atravessa a carne por completo. O golpe se repete, de novo e de novo, até que tudo o que sobra é uma mistura de carne, sangue e ossos. Um cheiro desagradável paira pelo ar, espalhado pelos respingos de sangue que se espalham pelo carpete estampado, misturando-se com os desenhos coloridos.

– Eu quero lhe ensinar uma lição. Algo que você não esqueça – a faca parece pesar uma tonelada nas mãos do jovem de óculos – Mas eu sei que isso não é suficiente. Você não vai parar. Nunca vai aprender.

Ele engole em seco e encosta a lâmina na garganta de Cliff Doussett. Observa o rosto desfalecido sabendo que ele não acordaria, nem com a dor dos golpes. A barra de ferro fizera bem sua parte.

– Só tem uma forma de interromper isso. Só uma forma para fazê-lo aprender – mal termina a frase e Will usa toda a sua força para enterrar a faca de caça no pescoço do homem, abrindo um corte horizontal profundo.

Lentamente Graham fica de pé. Sangue pinga da ponta da faca, em uma quantidade irrisória se comparado à quantidade do líquido vermelho e denso, que sai pulsante aos borbotões do ferimento e se espalha pelo carpete. Dessa vez é impossível não notá-lo, o sangue não se mistura com os desenhos, mas os cobre numa poça escura e sinistra. Os óculos deslizam até a ponta do nariz, mas ele não se importa, tão absorto está em pensar como o assassino. A intuição grita lá no fundo a verdade que ele detesta encarar: foi a primeira vez daquele serial killer, não será a última.

– Observo o que fiz. Agora eu sei que você aprendeu sua lição e sei que estou pronto para ensinar outras pessoas – Will passa as costas da mão que ainda segura a faca pela testa, permeada de gotinhas de suor. Acaba se sujando com o sangue de Doussett – Eu sou Deus iniciando o julgamento. E esse é o meu estilo.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Bom, é isso. A fanfic não foi revisada e eu apanhei um pouco da personalidade do Will. A previsão são cinco capítulos. Eu pensei em começar com três. Mas conforme fui digitando acho que seria legal matar com uma história de cinco partes.

Minhas outras fanfics costumam ser postadas semanalmente, por que quando libero o primeiro capitulo já tenho uma boa quantidade digitada. Mas essa não. Eu digitei e vim publicar no impulso, então não garanto atualização pra domingo que vem, mas vou tentar.

Não esperem crimes fantásticos, essa não é minha especialidade. Além disso, o foco é a queda do Will, cada vez mais envolvido com o pensamento dos serial killers e o Hannibal sendo sua tabua de salvação.

Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando!

Abraços e até a próxima.


	2. Parte 02

**Título: **Guilty, the sentence  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Hannibal  
**Ship: **Lecter + Will  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **slash, suspense, policial, terror  
**Direitos Autorais:** Hannibal não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Will não ia ficar alucinando com um cervo preto, se é que me entende... Contem spoilers da série

* * *

**Guilty, the sentence**

**Kaline Bogard**

Parte 02

_Black Rivers, Carolina do Norte_

Os técnicos e investigadores voltaram a cena do crime, quando Jack Crawford deu o aval. Então o homem voltou-se para Will, parado num canto, ignorando o quanto ele parecia exausto.

– Will...?

O rapaz levou os dedos ao topo do nariz e apertou com força, como se isso ajudasse a prevenir a dor que ameaça se instalar em sua cabeça.

– Debaixo do sofá, Jack. Ele deixou a barra cair, estava nervoso... foi a primeira vez que fez isso. Mas vai fazer de novo – Graham foi falando rápido, sem olhar na direção do investigador – Maldita dor de cabeça...

– Está aqui – Beverly, que se abaixara para investigar o sofá, ergueu-se com uma barra de ferro nas mãos. Examinou as extremidades cuidadosamente – Tem sangue numa das pontas. Talvez tenhamos impressões digitais...

– Não – Will soou seco sem olhar para ninguém na sala – Ele é metódico e usava luvas. A barra foi um erro que não irá se repetir.

– Ele vai matar de novo... – Jack respirou de forma ruidosa, repetindo algo que Will já tinha dito. Não havia trégua naquele trabalho.

– Esse assassino se vê como... – o rapaz de óculos gesticulou nervosamente tentando encontrar as palavras – É uma espécie de julgamento pra ele.

Mais do que isso até, o moreninho ruminou. Os pensamentos todos convergiam para a idéia de que o criminoso se via como uma espécie de deus, não apenas como um guerreiro.

– Julgamento? – Jack repetiu observando os técnicos que voltavam a analisar a cena do crime – Então ele vê a vítima como um transgressor.

Nesse ponto Brian Zeller aproximou-se de ambos.

– Antigamente ladrões eram punidos com amputações – falou pensativo – Em alguns lugares do Oriente Médio ainda são...

– Não – Will cortou de forma impaciente – É muito mais do que isso... é... Ele não é apenas um juiz. Ele acredita que é _o_ juiz.

Brian e Jimmy se entreolharam, enquanto Jack e Beverly olhavam fixamente para Graham, notando a aparência que revelava algo além do cansaço. Crawford, no entanto, ignorou os indícios de que o rapaz não estava bem.

– Como assim "o" juiz, Will? Você quer dizer que esse cara se vê como se fosse...

– Deus – a voz de Graham traia sua irritação – Sim. O que ele fez aqui foi o julgamento final – terminou a frase tirando os óculos e passando uma mão pela face – Mas... Jack, preciso parar por aqui...

Sabia que estava chegando ao limite. Não vinha dormindo bem desde o caso com Hobbs. Essa noite mesmo fora regada a muitos pesadelos, presenteando Will com um sono alquebrado, pouco reparador. Depois disso havia ministrado aulas durante horas esgotantes.

Quando pensava que seu dia chegava ao fim... Jack o trouxera para o estado vizinho, para trabalhar em um novo assassinato.

Will sentia a exaustão cobrando seu preço.

Jack desviou os olhos para o corpo caído no chão. Sua ânsia em resolver o caso era grande a ponto de sentir a tentação de fazer Graham ficar um pouco mais, para debaterem sobre todos os aspectos possíveis do assassinato. Porém uma nova olhada para o rapaz o fez mudar de idéia.

– Tudo bem. Vou levá-lo a um hotel – então voltou-se ao trio de detetives que mais confiava e lhes lançou um olhar duro – Continuem por aqui. Quero esse lugar vasculhado centímetro por centímetro. E quando a família chegar me avisem. Vou conversar pessoalmente com eles.

– Deixa com a gente – a oriental sorriu suave para Jack. De alguma forma inexplicável tinha um sentimento protetor em relação a Will, como se ele fosse um tipo de irmão caçula, apesar de mal o conhecer. Essa sensação fazia com que Katz desejasse que ele fosse logo descansar e tirar aquela expressão do rosto – Podem ir tranqüilos.

Jack Crawford acenou a cabeça de leve e segurou o rapaz de óculos pelo braço, puxando-o para fora da sala. Os detetives do FBI concentraram-se no trabalho novamente. Will ajudava muito a desvendar os casos, mas precisavam de evidências. Tinham que encontrar qualquer coisa, mesmo uma prova circunstancial, para levar ao julgamento quando Graham fizesse sua mágica e os guiasse ao culpado.

Por que não restava mais duvida: aquele garoto conseguiria prender mais um. Apesar de pagar um preço cada vez mais alto para isso.

**H&W**

O hotel era como tantos outros. O FBI não esbanjava dinheiro com o conforto de seus agentes durante as investigações. Mas Will não exigia demais. Precisava de uma chuveirada e um travesseiro para encostar a cabeça latejante.

Realmente não podia reclamar do banho, pelo menos. A água quente e abundante caiu sobre seu corpo cansado e a sensação de relaxamento foi imediata. Por longos minutos apenas aproveitou o momento, tentando manter a mente vazia.

Ao terminar de se lavar vestiu um roupão branco e foi fuçar sua mochila, jogada num canto do quarto. Encontrou as aspirinas e jogou três na boca, voltando ao banheiro beber água direto da torneira. Aproveitou para molhar o rosto e a nuca, numa tentativa um tanto pueril de aliviar a pressão que sentia na cabeça.

Como não sentia fome, apesar de não ter comido nada depois do almoço, resolveu ir direto pra cama. Jogou-se no colchão de qualquer jeito, na pressa com que Jack o buscara nem tivera tempo de separar um pijama, coisa que acontecia com freqüência. Tinha que deixar uma mochila pronta para essas viagens surpresa. A única coisa que jamais esquecia eram as preciosas aspirinas. Preciosas e por vezes inúteis.

Revirou-se na cama. A dor não passava e, pra piorar, sua mente foi inundada por pensamentos, milhares deles. Desconexos, confusos, paradoxos.

O caso acontecido àquela tarde era o mais forte. Ele revivia a sensação de ser empático com o assassino. Os pensamentos de se ver como um deus. Como Deus... um pensamento extremamente cristão. Uma direção a se seguir nas investigações.

Ser poderoso. Julgar, condenar e aplicar a sentença.

Não era a primeira vez que a apologia surgia em sua mente. Invariavelmente lembrou-se da conversa que tivera após o termino do caso Hobbs. A conversa com Hannibal.

Hannibal.

Atualmente era o único capaz de fazer Will sentir-se melhor, minimamente livre, como se com ele encontrasse os fragmentos perdidos de sua verdadeira personalidade, perdida aos pouquinhos cada vez que precisava pensar como alguém que não era. Pedacinhos amputados dolorosamente, transformando Will em uma pessoa que mal reconhecia, que o assustava.

Mas quando estava com o psiquiatra e amigo... talvez, numa parábola infantil, Lecter fosse como um imã que atraia e unia suas peças espalhadas. Hannibal não o rotulava ou tentava encaixá-lo num padrão de normalidade impossível de ser alcançado pelo rapaz.

Hannibal apenas aceitava.

E essa aceitação fazia falta no momento delicado.

A dor de cabeça não deu trégua, assim como foi impossível se livrar dos pensamentos confusos. Apesar da babilônia de imagens e frases que mantinham a mente de Will desperta, um desejo se sobressaia a tudo mais, como a tábua de salvação a qual um náufrago desesperado se abraçava. Hannibal podia salvá-lo.

Hannibal era o único que podia salvá-lo.

**H&W**

No dia seguinte Jack Crawford passou cedo pelo quarto de Will e o encontrou pronto em expectativa. A aparência do moreninho era de quem tinha passado a noite em claro.

– Você está bem, Will?

– Usável, não se preocupe com isso... – ele respondeu meio amargo.

Jack não rebateu.

– O corpo está sendo analisado no IML. Vamos para lá depois que você tomar café.

– Não sinto fome – Will rebateu – Depois eu como alguma coisa.

O agente do FBI pensou em insistir, mas deixou pra lá. O rapaz não parecia no seu melhor humor e Crawford precisava dele focado no caso. Por isso preferiu não contrariar.

A viagem até o IML foi rápida. Jack deixou Will a par das poucas novas informações. A esposa e o filho de Doussett já estavam em um vôo e aterrissariam na Carolina do Norte ainda pela manhã.

Graham ouvia as informações enquanto observava a paisagem do lado de fora do carro. Sua cabeça dera uma trégua por volta das duas horas da manhã. Ele até conseguira tirar um cochilo, porém um pesadelo com Garrett Hobbs o despertara banhado em suor. Pesadelos cada vez mais constantes...

"Veja", a imagem de Bobbs lhe dissera. E Will tentava compreender o que ele tinha que ver? O que seus olhos deixavam passar?

Então uma batida no vidro o despertou com um sobressalto. Percebeu, surpreso, que tinham chegado ao IML e Jack já tinha descido do carro e esperava do lado de fora, com uma expressão estranha na face.

Um tanto sem graça saiu do veículo e seguiu o agente até a sala onde estava sendo realizada a autópsia de Cliff Doussett. Zeller, Katz e Price já estavam lá.

– O corte na garganta foi a causa da morte. O golpe na cabeça fez um estrago e tanto, mas a perda de sangue decidiu o destino desse homem – Brian foi dizendo, enquanto apontava o corte com a mão enluvada e cheia de sangue.

Will afastou-se um pouco e foi encostar-se em um balcão de alumínio. Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos de forma cansada. Havia a sombra de um pensamento atormentando sua mente, mas não conseguia decifrar o que era. Como a letra de uma melodia que escapa a memória, apesar de nos esforçarmos para recordar.

Jack pegou o prontuário do caso das mãos de Jimmy e começou a lê-lo, em busca de alguma informação complementar que desse a menor luz ao caso.

– Aposto que ele está envolvido em algum tipo de fraude – Price insistiu – Por isso foi punido. O simbolismo das mãos...

De alguma forma causou um nível de irritação em Will como ele poucas vezes sentira antes. Agitou uma mão nervosamente enquanto cortava a fala do agente federal.

– Não é a punição por roubo. Este não é o meu estilo – bradou um tanto exaltado, mas deu-se conta do que dissera. Acabou afastando-se do balcão e caminhando alguns passos para mais perto da porta. Quando voltou a falar seu tom era mais controlado – Não é o estilo _dele_. O assassino se vê como o juiz que pode executar a sentença. Num pensamento ortodoxo cristão esse juiz é Deus...

Beverly respirou fundo, preocupada não apenas com a tensão dentro da sala, mas também com a maneira que Will se comportava. Talvez sua mente estivesse passando de algum limite.

– Deus pune os roubos também, não é? – ela perguntou suave.

– Mas não aqui... – Graham balançou a cabeça, fixando os olhos em algum ponto do piso branco – Não se encaixa...

– O que se encaixa então? – Jack interrogou de forma firme, mas tentando não soar agressivo – O que está deixando escapar, Will?

O moreninho rangeu os dentes e passou uma mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Idéias minúsculas voavam por sua cabeça como grãos de areia numa tempestade desértica. Fragmentos das sensações da noite anterior colidiam, deixando tudo ainda mais confuso. Não conseguir apanhá-las era desesperador, todas escapando por entre seus dedos trêmulos. Exceto por um grãozinho que enroscou-se em sua mente...

O consultor especial do FBI lutou para tentar organizar as idéias, e esse esforço foi visível em sua expressão facial conturbada. Surpreendentemente logo em seguida o rapaz relaxou e sua postura corporal saiu da defensiva. Ele olhou brevemente para Jack antes de voltar os olhos claros para a vítima deitada na mesa de autopsia.

– Raiva – ele disse num tom apático – Doussett não era ladrão. Ele... tinha problema com controlar a raiva. Deve... bater na esposa e no filho. Talvez tenham algo contra ele na delegacia.

Crawford entendeu que aquilo era Will sendo empático com a vítima, não com o assassino. O garoto era capaz de sintonizar-se com o ponto de vista de qualquer pessoa, não apenas com criminosos. Talento útil, mas assustador.

– Katz, verifique isso na Central.

A oriental relutou por breves segundos, hesitante em deixar Will naquele estado, visivelmente abalado. Mas acabou obedecendo a ordem.

– Faz sentido – Price entrou na conversa – Deus um dia vai julgar a humanidade, de acordo com a bíblia. Ira é um dos pecados mortais.

– Foi bem mortal nesse caso – Will voltou a ficar inquieto – Pode esperar mais seis assassinatos, Jack. O propósito dele é julgar pessoas que ele sabe que não vão conseguir mudar. Ele conhece as vitimas intimamente... planejou tudo meticulosamente. Talvez não cometa outro erro como derrubar a barra de ferro.

– Que não tinha impressões digitais – Jimmy informou. Já estava acostumado com o jeito de Graham, por isso não se incomodava tanto com os rompantes do moreninho.

– "Deus" começou com os julgamentos. E ele não vai parar até terminar.

– Ou até que nós o paremos. O que mais tem para nos dizer, Wiil?

O rapaz olhou surpreso para o agente do FBI.

– Nada. Isso foi tudo que me veio.

Jack não pareceu satisfeito. Notara que sob pressão o moreninho era capaz de elaborações e insights fantásticos. Resolveu insistir dessa vez.

– Vamos lá, Will. Olhe para todos os ângulos. O que você não esta vendo?

A pergunta desconcertou o rapaz. Ele recuou um passo. O que ele não estava vendo? O que ele não estava vendo?!

De repente a questão não ecoava mais solta em sua mente. Havia uma voz sussurrante perguntando a mesma coisa. Graham olhou para o fundo da sala. O cadáver de Doussett sentara-se sobre a mesa, mas já não era mais Cliff. Era o corpo de Jacob Hobbs, olhando para ele com seus olhos mortos e inexpressivos, a garganta cortada minava borbotões de sangue quente.

_" Veja. Você tem que ver..."_, sussurrava aquilo sem mover os lábios.

Will sentiu a face ficar lívida e o coração disparar. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi escapar da sala; deixando Jack, Jimmy e Brian perplexos para trás.

O rapaz precisava falar com Hannibal. Precisava ouvir a sua voz, ou achava que iria enlouquecer!

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora**: OMG

Estou total e completamente apreensiva com o final da série. Baixei o 1x12, mas não tive coragem de ler ainda! Por que essa série é tão perfeita?! Por que?!

Até que o capitulo ficou grandinho! Rsrsrsr


	3. Parte 03

**Título: **Guilty, the sentence  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Hannibal  
**Ship: **Lecter + Will  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **slash, suspense, policial, terror  
**Direitos Autorais:** Hannibal não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Will não ia ficar alucinando com um cervo preto, se é que me entende... Contem spoilers da série

* * *

**Guilty, the sentence**

**Kaline Bogard**

Parte 03

_Black Rivers, Carolina do Norte_

Will Graham caminhou as cegas pelo corredor do necrotério até o saguão de entrada, onde havia um telefone público. O atendente parou de ler a revista de fofocas, mas logo retomou a leitura. Não era a primeira vez que via um oficial passando mal depois de alguns minutos dentro da sala de autópsia. Imaginou que aquele era o caso do jovem rapaz de óculos.

Ignorando os pensamentos do funcionário do local, Will tateou os bolsos atrás de algumas moedas. Não achou nenhum trocado, por isso tirou o fone do gancho e pediu uma ligação a cobrar para o consultório de Hannibal em Baltimore, Maryland.

A ligação foi aceita. No entanto ouvir a voz do psiquiatra soando através de todos os quilômetros que separavam os dois estados pareceu devolver a razão a Will e ele percebeu a loucura que cometia.

Nem bem o Dr. Lecter disse "Alô" e o rapaz de óculos bateu o telefone no gancho e encerrou a chamada. Passou a mão no rosto e observou ao redor até perceber um jogo de bancos de espera e se dirigiu para lá.

Assim que se sentou e ergueu a cabeça respirando fundo ouviu a voz do funcionário chamando-o de volta a realidade ao seu redor.

– Quer um pouco de água? Ajuda com o mal estar...

– Não – Will respondeu seco, passando a mão pela testa. Voltou a erguer a cabeça até encostá-la na parede e tentou retomar o controle sobre si próprio.

Aquelas alucinações com Jacob Hobbs estavam cada vez mais reais. Surgiam em momentos diversos e inapropriados. Não podia continuar enganando-se por mais tempo. Aquele era um sintoma. E não era o único, ou o mais grave. Além de alucinar Will sabia que estava dissociando a realidade. Lecter já percebera isso e tentava sutilmente abordar o assunto, mas o rapaz não estava pronto para encarar sua situação e recusara-se a dar prosseguimento.

Antes que pudesse continuar com a reflexão sentiu o banco ao seu lado afundar-se, quando alguém se sentou. Sabia quem era antes mesmo de ouvir-lhe a voz.

– Will...?

Respirou fundo enchendo-se de falsa coragem e abriu os olhos. Observou Jack Crawford brevemente antes de desviar as íris novamente e focá-las na parede do outro lado da sala.

– Está tudo sob controle.

– Sob controle, Will? Não foi bem o que me pareceu.

– Eu só...

– Tem algo que eu precise saber? – perguntou cortando as explicações do rapaz – Algo que pode afetar nossas investigações?

O moreninho balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Foi incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa, temendo que sua voz traísse sua insegurança. Ele não estava no controle e sabia disso.

– Muito bem. Vou levá-lo para comer alguma coisa.

– Não sinto fome – Will relutou. Queria continuar logo com as investigações, para então voltar para casa e para o único lugar em que se sentia seguro...

– Não perguntei se sente fome ou não. Você está num péssimo estado. Não pode alimentar-se apenas de aspirinas.

Graham desistiu de protestar. Talvez um gole de café não fosse assim tão ruim.

Jack percebeu sentimentos conflituosos passando pela mente do jovem sentado ao seu lado, que fazia questão de evitar contato visual. Pensou que ele parecia alguém a beira de um colapso, mas tal idéia logo foi afastada de sua mente. Presumir isso era similar a assumir que parte da culpa era sua. Ou a culpa por completo, afinal fora Jack quem o tirara da sala de aula. Assim como tirara Mirian Lass e o trágico desfecho da história era conhecido por todos...

Percebendo o fluxo perigoso dos próprios pensamentos Crawford meneou a cabeça e tratou de espantá-los. Forçou-se a focar na situação mais imediata.

Levaria Will para comer alguma coisa e o jovem se alimentaria, nem que tivesse que obrigá-lo. Depois disso poderiam continuar com as investigações.

**H&W**

Crawford aproximou-se do carro onde o jovem colaborador do FBI aguardava e observou a figura solitária sem poder evitar a familiar sensação de responsabilidade. A única diferença entre a situação atual e o passado era que, no caso de Lass tal sensação viera após tudo acontecer e terminar de forma tão trágica. Com Will sentia desde já.

Talvez isso trouxesse um desfecho diferente. Não. _Com certeza_ o desfecho seria diferente.

E, além de tais preocupações, o agente especial do FBI tinha um assunto adverso a tratar com o rapaz sentado no banco do carona do automóvel, aguardando calmamente.

Com esse pensamento derradeiro Jack alcançou o próprio carro e entrou, sentando-se atrás do volante.

– Aqui está, Will – estendeu um copo grande de café com leite, que Will aceitou em silêncio, e uma caixa de donuts – Coma.

O rapaz pegou um dos grandes doces de sabor aleatório e mordeu. O recheio caprichado era de framboesa e o excesso de açúcar imediatamente trouxe um pouco de animo.

– Bom – ele falou simplista.

Jack sorriu de leve, como raramente fazia, e aguardou que o outro comesse pelo menos um dos donuts, antes de limpar a garganta para voltar a um assunto delicado.

– Está tudo bem mesmo, Will?

– Tudo sob controle – ele afirmou com mais certeza dessa vez.

– Então posso saber por que o doutor Lecter ligou preocupado para o meu celular?

Ao ouvir aquilo Will paralisou-se no ato de levar o copo de café com leite aos lábios. Crawford, experiente em ler emoções humanas, notou a face de Graham ficar lívida pela surpresa, depois ruborizar-se.

– O quê? – indagou surpreso, olhando brevemente na direção do mais velho.

– Lecter me ligou. Disse que recebeu uma ligação deste estado, e ficou preocupado quando não conseguiu resposta de volta. Como ele sabe que você está aqui, ligou para saber notícias.

Graham não respondeu. Ao invés disso pegou um novo donuts da caixa sobre suas pernas e deu uma mordida generosa no confeito. Era recheio de chocolate. Um dos seus preferidos.

– Will...?

– Estou _comendo_, Jack – o rapaz respondeu irritadiço e com a boca cheia– Não era isso que você queria?

– Ah, muito conveniente, espertinho. Estamos no meio de uma investigação, preciso que esteja por inteiro nessa.

– Eu estou por inteiro. Foi um momento de... instabilidade. Apenas isso. Sabe como isso é complicado, Jack – o discurso de Graham diminuiu de intensidade quando percebeu que tinha, de certa forma, confessado uma verdade de sua condição.

– Não quero que passe do limite.

Nesse momento Will voltou os olhos para o agente especial do FBI e o encarou por um breve e intenso momento. Crawford viu uma gama indescritível de sentimentos refletidos naquelas íris claras. O instante fugaz se dissipou quando Will fugiu ao contato, desviando os olhos para a caixa de donuts que tinha sobre as pernas.

– Fazer o que eu faço é passar dos limites. Sempre.

Contra essa afirmação Crawford não tinha argumentos. Somente o rapaz ao seu lado teria condições de dizer como era ser tão empático e conseguir pensar exatamente como os piores assassinos imagináveis. Pensar como um monstro.

– Posso pedir para o doutor Hannibal vir para cá e dar assistência nas investigações, para assegurar sua segurança mental, Will.

– Nada pode assegurar isso – o consultor especial respondeu muito rápido. Estava prestes a continuar a frase, dizendo que apesar disso a presença de Lecter poderia ajudar e muito, porém o celular de Jack tocou, interrompendo a conversa.

– Alô...

Assim que o homem atendeu Will voltou a atenção para seu lanche. Deu um longo gole no café com leite, que estava morno àquela altura, enquanto terminava o donuts de chocolate. Captou fragmentos da conversa que ocorria em paralelo, sem realmente prestar atenção ou compreender.

Só quando Jack desligou o celular e respirou fundo, Will compreendeu que algo tinha acontecido. Crawford voltou-se para ele e revelou sem surpresa alguma:

– Você estava certo. Doussett foi acusado de agressão contra a esposa e o filho três vezes. Mas nas três ocasiões a senhora Doussett retirou a acusação. Os vizinhos ligaram para a Central em algumas ocasiões por causa das discussões violentas.

– Ele não era apenas violento. Era irado, mal podia se conter. Tinha uma... fúria dentro de si – Graham afirmou com certeza – Por isso foi escolhido.

– Katz e Price vão investigar a vizinhança e colher mais informações.

– O assassino não deixou nenhum rastro. A barra de ferro foi um descuido. Ela é velha e está oxidando, não foi comprada recentemente e não é rastreável. O único sangue na extremidade é de Dousset. Esse erro não irá se repetir, por que ele se sentirá mais confiante.

– Você quer dizer que estamos com as mãos amarradas?

– Não – o moreninho respondeu – Pode colocar seus agentes em campo. Mas temo que não conseguirão algo útil até...

– Até o próximo crime – Jack completou a frase.

Wil balançou a cabeça confirmando.

O agente especial puxou ar com um ruído, enquanto afundava-se no acento estofado do carro. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que não estava surpreendido.

Sua esperança era que se não se tratasse de um crime em série. Ao trazer Will ali, talvez, o jovem dissesse se tratar de um assassinato passional, quem sabe a esposa estivesse envolvida.

Mas não.

Não seria um caso isolado.

– Esse é o tipo de coisa que não se pode dizer a imprensa – Crawford afirmou num tom cansado. As vezes seu trabalho cobrava um preço muito alto.

– Sinto muito, Jack...

A voz de Will espantou o pessimismo de Jack. O homem era prático e tinha pensamentos ágeis. Ter Graham ao seu lado lhe conferia vantagens que nenhum outro agente do FBI, em cargo de comando ou não, possuía. Nem mesmo os que recorriam a consultoria com Bloom ou Heimlich. Graham o deixava um passo a frente, precisava admitir isso. Graças a Will podia se preparar para dar uma coletiva à Imprensa, sabia o que precisava tornar público e o que seria mantido em segredo. É. Will Graham trazia uma segurança da qual Jack não desejava abrir mão tão cedo.

Fato que não significava que iria expô-lo a nada mais do que o estritamente necessário.

– Não sinta. Não é culpa sua, Will. Termine de comer, vou te levar ao hotel para que arrume suas coisas. Estou te dispensando, volte para a Virginia e trabalhe no perfil desse assassino. Se acontecer de novo...

– Vai acontecer de novo – o moreninho cortou o discurso de Crawford.

O homem meneou a cabeça.

– Quando acontecer de novo você será convocado. Enquanto isso meus detetives continuam com a caça às evidencias. Qualquer nova informação será transmitida a você.

Will balançou a cabeça concordando. Normalmente não gostaria de ser deixado de lado em uma investigação. Mas, no caso atual, aquilo significava poder voltar para casa.

Significava voltar para Hannibal e para a segurança que apenas o psiquiatra podia lhe oferecer.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora**: YUHUUL

Demorei, mas cheguei. Eu estou em duvida sobre essa fanfic, por isso enrolei um pouco pra digitar. O próximo talvez demore também, nem comecei a digitar.

Até lá se o tempo e a imaginação permitirem irei postando oneshots para alimentar a fome de... Hannigram! Rsrsrsrsrs

Obrigada por chegar até aqui. Caso tenha gostado do meu estilo convido-te a visitar meu perfil e acessar minhas outras fanfics do seriado. Eles são lindos juntos e merecem muitos fãs!


End file.
